The Maze girl
by district13girl
Summary: It's the same story as the maze runner only with a twist. Teresa isn't pulled out of the box, Emina is.  She was not in a coma and had no message. but what she did have was a memory, one memory...
1. Chapter 1

Nothing, no light, just dark. All she could hear was the sound of metal against metal. A quiet grinding sound. _Where am I? _she thought _Who am I?_ All she could remember was waking up, that's all.

_Emina_ The name popped into her head. She knew that this was her name…but that's all she knew. Yes, she did remember simple things like the taste of pizza, the smell of grass. But not anything specific.

Drawing her attention away from her thoughts she noticed that the grinding sound had stopped. The entire "box" seemed to have stopped. _Box_ she thought _yes, that seems right_. Feeling around she found out that there were four walls, all made of some type of metal. Her knowledge of biology immediately clicked in. She couldn't stay in the box for-.

Her thoughts were cut off by a banging sound above her head. She looked up and saw a light slowly appearing at the top of the box. Soon figures emerged and looked down on her. Something seemed to be wrong. The first figure shouted something.

"Hey! You shanks gotta see this!" A boy's voice, young by the sound of it, around 15 or 16. She heard the pounding of footsteps coming closer.

"This had better be good Gally, I didn't skip lunch to see another shu-" but he was cut short as he peered into the box, staring at the girl.

"I don't believe it!" said another voice, a boy like the first two. Now all three were staring down at the girl. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"WOULD YOU MIND GETTING ME OUT!" she shouted, her frustration leaking into her voice.

A rope was lowered with a loop at the end. After grabbing onto the looped end she was lifted up and into the sunlight. Many gasps came from around her. Opening her eyes (she was used to the sun by now) she found that she was staring into the face of 30 shocked and confused boys. The oldest one stepped forward

"Welcome to the glade"


	2. Chapter 2

2

"What's your name?" The boy asked

"Emina, my name is Emina" she says quietly as he circles her. _Who are these people?_

"Well Emina, I'm Alby. This here's Newt" He points to a tall buy who stands at the head of the group of boys, Glaring at her. "and this is Minho," he points to an Asian boy who smiles back. "He's a runner." _Runner?_ "Do you remember anything?" he asked her, almost accusingly.

"No…" She says. _should I tell the truth? How can I trust these people?_

"Well, ok then. But if you're shucken lying to use greenie-" she took a step back. _what is wrong with him?_ she thought. He noticed this action and smiled "This here's the glade. It's no place for wimps. Can u handle that?"

"I, yes. Yes I can." she suddenly felt a rush of courage, "you know, you act like a leader but I don't think you are. You are probably so afraid of this…shucken…place that you wet your pants every night!" she was practically screaming at the guy. _what's going on? Why am I doing this? _"and I'll let you know another thing 'Alby' you better watch yourself. You don't want to mess with me!" with that she ran.

* * *

Ahead of her she spotted a forest. _perfect_ she thought._ no one will follow me there_. She ran into the cool, dark forest until she ran face first into a wall.

"Crap!" She yelled holding her nose. No, it wasn't broken, just badly bruised.

"Hello." a voice said from her left. She whipped around. There, sitting in the corner was a boy. "didn't mean to startle you, I'm Thomas." he said, slowly getting up.

"Emina…you're not going to yell at me to are you?"

He laughed, "so I see you met Alby. Ya, he doesn't take kindly to newbies. Especially you."

"What's wrong with me?" she yelled accusingly

"well, it's just that you are a girl for one and you also came a day after me. I was the newbie before today. _I like him_. She thought with a smile

"Look uhh,"

"Thomas"

"Look Thomas. I have to tell someone this. I feel like I am starting to forget even now. I know something about this place." he backed up a bit but looked intrigued all the same.

"I do remember something. I remember someone telling me about this arena. They said 'Em, you cannot escape, you mustn't escape. You are only facing greater danger if you do.' she walked to a door and opened it, but not before she said, 'trust me Em. You do not want to solve the maze.' and that's where my memory stops."

Thomas looked shocked.

"Come with me." he said. Then after seeing the confused look on her face he said, "we need to tell the others."


End file.
